utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jun☆Jun
|P5AWhoOeIOY}} Jun☆Jun (じゅん☆じゅん) is a Koemane (voice mimicker) and . He released two albums under the avex lable. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Guest-Member of Nico Pri # Shiritsu Nico Pro Gakuen #01 (Nico Pri album) (Released on September 15, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Parody) (2010.08.05) # "Luka Luka Night Fever" -Voice Imitation- (2010.08.23) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Lolicon Jun☆Jun" -Voice Imitation- (2011.02.04) # "Juu Mensou" -Voice Imitation- (2011.03.15) # "Panda Hero" feat. Jun☆Jun and Hiiragi Yuka (2012.03.18) (Not in Mylist) # "AC" -Arrange ver.- (2011.03.27) # "Nijuugo Kome no Senshokutai" (Radwimps song) (2011.03.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Hello / How Are You" (2011.04.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" (2011.05.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Onepack" (Paradise OP) (2011.06.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Yubikiri Genman" (Radwimps song) (2011.07.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga (Kai)" (21 singers collab) (2011.07.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Hitomi wo Tojite" (2011.08.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.21) # "Nade Nade" (2011.09.04) # "heavenly days" (2011.10.05) (Not in Mylist) # "Order Made" (2011.10.27) # "Chibimaru 1000%" (Parody of "Maji LOVE 1000%") (2011.11.27) # "Tenshi Furetayo" (2012.01.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.03.06) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.03.24) # "PONPONPON" -Voice Imitation- (2012.04.22) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.02) # "Juu Mensou" -Voice Imitation- (2012.06.04) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.06.06) # "Haiyore!" -Voice Imitation- (2012.06.09) # "Otouto no ERO DVD Asattetara Kanojo Tsurete Kaettekita" (2012.07.17) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.07.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Hagerou Days" (Parody of "Kagerou Days") feat. Jun☆Jun and Takukobu (2012.09.12) # "Shounen Camera" (2012.09.21) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) -Voice Imitatoin- (2012.09.21) # "Irony" (2012.10.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2012.10.31) # "Hello / How Are You" feat. Jun☆Jun and Aho no Sakata (2013.01.14) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2013.01.19) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2013.01.30) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Jun☆Jun and Shima (2013.02.12) # "Tasukete Doraemon" (Help Me Doraemon) (2013.06.03) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (2013.10.22) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.18) }} Discography |track1title = Jun☆Jun-san ~ Goaisatsu ~ |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Juu Mensou |track2lyricist = |track2composer = YM |track2arranger = |track3title = Hello, Worker |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = Hello / How Are You |track4info = (Jun☆Jun, Aho no Sakata) |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = |track5title = Nee. |track5lyricist = Nanou |track5composer = Nanou |track5arranger = |track6title = Jun☆Jun-san ~ Ohiruyasumi ~ |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Twinkle |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Junky |track7arranger = |track8title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track8info = (majico) |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = |track9title = Hitorinbo Envy |track9lyricist = |track9composer = koyori |track9arranger = |track10title = CIN CIN PON PON |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Jun☆Jun-san ~ Owakarekai ~ |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Jun☆Jun-san ~ Kaikai Sengen ~ |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = UtataP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kisaragi Attention |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Jin |track3arranger = |track4title = Otouto no Ero DVD Asattetara Kanojo Tsurete Kaettekita |track4info = |track4lyricist = Saitamanist |track4composer = Saitamanist |track4arranger = |track5title = Sarishinohara |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = |track6title = Jun☆Jun-san ~ Ohirune ~ |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Happy Synthesizer |tracl7info = |track7lyricist = EasyPop |track7composer = EasyPop |track7arranger = |track8title = Yi Er Fanclub |track8info = (Jun☆Jun, Shima) |track8lyricist = MikitoP |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = |track9title = Karakuri Pierrot |track9info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai |track10info = (Jun☆Jun, Ririri) |track10info = |track10lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track10composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track10arranger = |track11title = Jiko wa Okorusa |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Jun☆Jun-san ~ Juudai Happyou ~ |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * On 19 May 2013, he tweeted that if he had 40,000 followers by the end of the day, he would change his name on Nico Nico Douga to Chin☆Chin for a month. In the end, he did it.Twitter picture of his new username on Nico Nico Douga External Links * Twitter Category:Nico Pri